


Snow

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts).



“It’s cold, white and I hate it,”  Sherlock says, looking into the sky. 

John doesn’t feel like it’s so awful, staring at the flakes clinging to Sherlock’s eyelashes. It feels exhilarating. He picks up a handful in is gloves and begins to pack it. 

Sherlock begins to move, or more like, take cover. He doesn’t feel the need to arm himself. Yet.  

John grabs a second handful of wet snow. John may have lost his mind. 

“Don’t you dare!” Sherlock warns. 

“Or what?” John smiles as he wings the snowball which hits Sherlock, slatt, in the forehead.

“I warned you,” and Sherlock lunges, pushing John backward the snowdrift. He’s completely buried and only drags the doctor out by the legs after some swearing.

He does, after all, have the superior mind.  

[ ](https://imgur.com/7bwMyTQ)


End file.
